Lights Camera Aidou?
by Nari-sama
Summary: He thought it was a good idea...hell it was an awesome idea...unfortunately when Aidou Hanabusa thought up his latest scheme he didn't calculate a homicidal Hunter into it. Future fic Kaname/Zero


**I thought this was a fun little idea and it was originally only going to be a oneshot but it was too awesome lol poor Aidou! **

**Hopefully this is as funny I was going for.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight

**Lights...Camera...Aidou?  
Chapter 1 Brain Storming**

_It had been ten years since the end of the war and finally there were no one trying to kill them or steal Kaname's place as King of Vampires._

_Everything was peaceful until_

Hanabusa had an idea...an awesome idea, one that was the greatest in his long history of awesome ideas.

"No Hanabusa" His cousin said out of the blue and continued to read his newspaper.

"What! I didn't even say anything!" he exclaimed.

"You've been quiet for the past hour, you're cooking some scheme up... I know you Hana" Akatsuki explained and sighed, folding his newspaper he stood up he knew something bad was going to happen and he didn't want to be mixed up with any trouble his younger cousin was going to undoubtedly cause.

**&**

As soon as Zero opened the door he slammed it into Aidou's face. "Come on Kiryuu" he called out and banged on the door.

Zero just dead bolted his door and went back to watching TV.

"Who was it?" Kaname asked him as he sat back between him and a sleeping Yuuki "No one important" he replied resting his head on Kaname's shoulder.

**&**

Hanabusa couldn't understand why no one wanted a part in his most awesome plan in the existence of awesome plans, there was only one person he could turn to now.

**_Ding...dong!_**

"Yes, who is it?" a cheerful voice called out.

"It's me Aidou!" he announced thinking Ichijou had the memory of a gold fish.

"Oh...come in" Takuma asked curiously and pulled his dressing gown tighter around his body "So what's so urgent Hana-chan?".

"Well I had this idea right except no one wants to here me out" Hanabusa told him sitting down on his friends sofa.

"Yeah normally your ideas tend to either get someone injured or leave Kaname-sama extremely embarrassed" he pondered and rubbed his chin in thought "But this sounds so fun I'm in!".

**&**

It had been three days since Aidou had graced them with his ever annoying presence and all was peaceful.

Zero walked through town to the Hunters Association where he now worked as President since Cross and Yagari retired. It was such a nice day so far, the weather was mild and there was only a few people milling through the normally busy streets this morning...neither Yuuki or Kaname had even tried to cook in the last week so he could actually make breakfast...something was up!

He looked around suspiciously, his luck was never this good damn it! His Hunter senses were tingling!

"Ah...Zero-kun it's good to see you again" he turned around to see Yuuki and his old friend Wakaba Sayori.

"Yeah, uh hi Yori" he said strangely nervous and looked around shiftily and that's when he noticed that there wasn't less people a lot of them had just congrigated around something farther up the street.

"Have you seen it?" Yori asked politely as she smiled nervously "I'm amazed I didn't hear about it from Yuuki-chan first".

"Seen what?" Zero was confused but for some reason he felt just asking this would lead to one of the worst days of both his Human and Vampire life.

"The poster, it's so pretty and very well done...I know it's meant to probably be live action but the designs are so beautifully drawn and they look so much like you guys" she explained though for some reason her cheeks were blushing red.

"Okay I'll go check it out" he tried to remain calm and composed

Zero crossed the road and fought his way through the strangely buzzing crowd.

Now over the many years he'd learned to control his temper somewhat but looking at this it was like a switch had been flicked in his brain "now just stay calm Kiryuu there's a rational explaination for this...yes like everyone's insane" he whispered to himself and tried to count backwards from one hundred ah screw that! "AIDOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!".

Plastered across the buildings were what looked like large posters advertising a new movie called 'Vampire Knight' and underneath the title in the centre was a large manga style picture of both himself and Kaname kissing while he pointed Bloody Rose at the pureblood.

Oh yes Aidou definitely had help with this and if Zero had his way there was going to be two dead blondes tomorrow.

**TBC**


End file.
